


Day 2: Mother May I

by MindfulWrath



Series: The Week of Terrible Fiction [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cannibalism, Drugged Sex, Eye Trauma, F/M, Mind Control, Vore, jesus idk, kind of, probably, uhhhh??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindfulWrath/pseuds/MindfulWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting the parents isn't always a pleasant experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Mother May I

**Author's Note:**

> If you know what this should be tagged, please. Please tell me. Because I don't fucking know.
> 
> (The real horror here is het sex)

Nano was looking at him oddly, her eyes half-lidded, her fingers toying idly with her fork. Lalna fidgeted, feeling self-conscious.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said sweetly.

"There's not something on my face, is there? 'Cause if there is—"

"No," she said, in the same airy, vapid tone. "Maybe I just like looking at you, hm? You're cute, hahah. You're so _cute,_ Lalna."

Lalna shied away, wishing there was more dinner table between the two of them.

"Uh," he said, "uh, thanks? I guess? I'm not . . . really sure what to say to that, honestly. Are you all right? You're acting really weird. Like, weirder than usual. This isn't some fluxy thing, is it?"

"Mmhm, no, nothing like that," Nano purred, smiling a strange and reptilian smile. "Or maybe it is! I dunno. I like it, anyway. D'you think _I'm_ cute?"

"W-well, you're—y'know, you're not bad," Lalna said, blushing furiously. "I guess. For, y'know. A—a weird . . . fluxy person. You're not my type honestly it's nothing against you I just sort of—well, I just sort of never thought of you a-as anything but a friend. Ahaah. Y'know? Um?"

"Oh, I _know,"_ Nano said. "Never too late to change your mind, though, is it?"

"I—well, I—n-no, I s'pose not." He tugged on the collar of his shirt and swallowed. "Look, m-maybe we should . . . talk about this in the morning. Y'know. 'Cause you're _really_ acting strange and I'm a bit worried honestly and I . . . would hate for something to. Y'know. Uh. Happen."

"Oh but _Lalna,"_ she breathed. "I would _love_ for something to happen. Wouldn't that be grand? After you went to all the trouble of making that lovely bed, too. Seems a shame we've been wasting it, hm?"

"Okay that's it!" Lalna squeaked, getting to his feet so fast he knocked his chair over. "You've lost it, you've gone a bit mad, I'm putting you in a tower until you're normal again!"

Nano pouted at him, her eyes large and gleaming.

"Aww, but that's no _fun,"_ she said.

"No! It isn't! There's to be no fun-having! Especially not with me. And you. And us. No fun at all!"

Nano got up from her seat and slid across the room, moving like a panther. She draped her arms around Lalna's neck and pressed against him, staring up at him with dewey, unfocused eyes.

"You _suuuuuure?"_ she asked, playing with the hair at the back of his neck. Lalna's brain shorted out.

"Bwuh—ehh—ahahah—" he said, holding his hands awkwardly at his sides. Nano's flux tickled where it touched him, thousands of tiny cilia tasting his skin like butterfly probosces.

"Hmm?" Nano prompted, standing up on her tip-toes. The top of her head just barely reached his chin.

"Put . . . tower," he managed. "I'm—I'm putting you in a tower. Yeah! 'S what I'm doing, stop—stop distracting me!"

"Is _that_ what they're calling it these days," she said, and giggled.

"Oh dear God," Lalna whispered. "Look, you're—you're—you're really not well—"

Nano tangled both hands in his hair and pulled him down, and kissed him right on the mouth. He squeaked in alarm, flailing his hands as he tried to get loose without actually touching her. She ran her tongue along the seam between his lips, and a bolt of lightning went straight down his spine, striking something in his core and setting it afire. He inhaled sharply, and instinctively parted his lips, and Nano leaned into him, deepening the kiss, tightening her hands in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed back, his brain utterly shut down. A glorious hot feeling was suffusing his body, making his nerves sing and his skin tingle. She let out a low moan and hooked one of her legs around his, and months upon months of deprivation came roaring up to demand recompense from him all at once.

He grabbed her thigh, broke off the kiss to bury his face in her neck, to taste her skin, to bite the tender flesh. She moaned into his ear, and the sound of it drove him mad. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping her hands firmly fisted in his hair. The moment he stopped biting her neck to look where he was going, she started mouthing at his ear, her lips soft against the tender skin. With every step, his knees threatened to give out underneath him; but somehow he made it to the bedroom, and he threw her down onto the bed and she squealed in delight as he descended upon her.

They fell to kissing again, each undoing the other's clothes with hurried fingers. Nano's flux sucked at his hands as he gripped her bare waist, oozing with warm, sticky fluid. He licked the slime from her neck, her collarbones, smearing it all over his face and hands. She pulled on his trousers and he wriggled out of them, then tugged her panties off and tossed them away. She wrapped her legs around his waist again and arched up against him, murmuring his name into his ear.

Lalna kissed and bit and suckled down her neck and chest, found her nipple with his lips and teased it with his teeth and the tip of his tongue. She let out a hoarse moan and dragged her fingernails down his back, and he grabbed her thigh in one hand and his own cock in the other, pressing his tip to her entrance. She bucked her hips up and took half his length all at once, and his back arched and he threw his head back with a low cry. Nano tightened her legs around his waist, pulling them closer and closer together until he was buried to the base inside her, her breath quick and shallow and laced with rapturous moans. Lalna whimpered, whited out by the warmth and the wetness of her, by how loose and willing she was.

Tangling her hands in his hair again, Nano kissed him hard, rolling her hips against him in a quick and lusty rhythm. She pushed him over and he went without a fuss; pliant and hazy and utterly drowned with ecstasy. Nano put her hands on his chest and sat back, her flux dribbling purple slime all over her naked body, gleaming on her stomach and breasts and hips.

"Lalna," she breathed, rising up on her knees and sinking down onto him again. Lalna's mouth fell open and his eyes tried to roll back in his head. One of Nano's hands trailed down his stomach, leaving a trail of purple slime, and she put her fingertips to her own clit and bit her lip.

"I could—" he tried, but she rose and sank again, and it was all he could do to keep from dying on the spot.

"No, no," she cooed, rising and sinking, letting him slide in and out of her, her fingers drawing little circles round her clit. "Lie still, like _still._ God, you're so big, Lalna, you're so fucking big."

He whimpered, let his head fall back and his eyes drift closed, and she rode him faster and faster, harder and harder, until the bed was rocking and both of them were crying aloud, until the flux dripped down onto him like candle wax. He grabbed her hips and pounded into her, hitting the rhythm _just_ so, and he felt her cum, felt her tighten around him with a glorious cry, and at every thrust after she cried out again and again and again, until he, too, finished with a drawn-out moan and a great dizzying rush of ecstasy.

Sweating and trembling, utterly spent, he lay back, trying to catch his breath. He was still deep inside Nano, and her walls were still twitching and squeezing, and when she leaned forward to kiss him again he shivered with the sheer _goodness_ of it.

"It's time to meet Mother, my love," she whispered to him, flux dripping from her body and sticking to his skin. "Time to go to sleep, my love!"

"Mwuhh?" said Lalna. His head was fuzzy, his body slowly going numb. The flux tickled against his skin, and the numbness was spreading from it.

Nano kissed him again and giggled, and slowly he sank out of consciousness.

* * *

 

When he woke, he could not move. Sticky filaments had grown over his body, his limbs, his face; one of his eyes had been gummed shut and he could not pry it open no matter how he tried. The filaments were moving, ever so slightly, thousands of tiny cilia caressing his skin in gentle waves.

The touch stung, and Lalna wondered how long he'd been asleep.

_"Good morning to you,"_ Nano sang, not far away, her voice thin and high. _"Good morning to you~"_

"Nano?" he croaked. A filament had attached itself to his lower lip, making speaking difficult.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she said, and giggled. "I thought you were going to sleep forever! Can't have that. Mother wants to meet you. Mother says hello."

"Nano, what's—what's all this stuff on me?" he asked. He tried to raise an arm, but only managed to tear a few of the little tendrils off from the bed. He was thoroughly sewed in, as though a huge fungus had taken root on top of him.

"It's Mother!" she chirped. "Mother _loves_ you, Lalna. She thinks you're _soooo_ cute, she could just—ahah! Eat you right up."

Lalna's heart skipped a beat, and then began to race, as though compensating for lost time.

"Uh—uh, okay, that's really . . . nice. Of her," he said. "D'you think you could—could get me out? Maybe? Because it does sort of sting, a bit, and it's really getting to be uncomfortable. Like, really quickly."

In fact, the eye that was stitched shut by the flux had started to burn and water. It was as though the tendrils had microscopic needles protruding from their undersides and were slowly pushing them into his skin.

"Oh, _no_ no _no,"_ Nano breathed. Lalna couldn't turn his head to look at her, but she was somewhere off to his left. "We've only just got you here, and it was so much work, wasn't it, Mother? We had to try so hard to make him sleep so we could grow and grow, all over his big, delicious body."

"You—you what?" he stammered.

"Mmm, it's a dirty job, but someone's got to do it. He looked so _silly,_ all sweaty and moany with his mouth hanging open, drooling all over the place. What a disgusting morsel, isn't he, Mother. But he's all ours now, and we'll be so big and strong once we've eaten him all up."

An involuntary laugh burst through Lalna's lips, propelled by fear and disbelief. He tried again to tear free from the purple roots that covered him, but his body was slow and weak. His skin was burning in earnest now, everywhere the little cilia touched him, every caress a fresh drop of pain.

"No," he said, "no no no, no, no-no, get me out, get me out, _get me out!"_

"Shh, shh," Nano said. Suddenly she was leaning over him, placing her hands on his cheeks. The flux had swarmed out over her face, pulsing in time with the beating of her heart, purple spiderwebs wriggling under her skin.

In her good eye, he thought he could see a glimmer of horror, perfectly mirroring his own.

"Nano," he begged, breathless. "Nano, please, you've got to help me. Don't—you haven't got to—just let me up and we'll—we'll forget about the whole thing, and we—we'll find some way to cure you or something or—"

"Oh, silly _Lalna,"_ she purred, caressing his cheek. "I don't want to be cured. I want to be _full._ I'm so hungry, my love, we're so _hungry,_ and you're so _big. . . ."_

"Oh dear God," he whispered, bile rising in the back of his throat.

She giggled again, and kissed him, and the tendril of flux that lay across his lip awoke at her touch, crawling up across his mouth and spreading over his lips, tiny roots burrowing into his skin like insects. He tried to scream, but he could not open his mouth. The burning started there, too, seeping down into him, making the soft skin of his lips blister and peel. He thrashed where he lay, his heart pounding, gasping for breath through his nose. Nano trailed her hand down his neck and chest and regarded him with half-lidded eyes.

"Are you frightened, Lalna?" she inquired. "Are you a frightened little mouse, caught in a trap? Oh, my poor, sweet Lalna, you always thought you were so smart, but really you've always been very stupid. But you're mine, now. You're really, fully mine, now and forever. You'll always be a part of me. A part of us. Mother loves you so, Lalna. . . ."

_Please,_ he tried to beg, _please, God no, help me, help me!_

But he was muffled by his own lips, and the flux was sinking acid barbs into him all over; his chest, his legs, his groin and neck. He screamed again, but his body would not thrash the way he told it to, would not fight its bonds. His muscles had all turned to water, and his head was spinning, and his heart was threatening to give out.

Nano smiled down at him and caressed his cheek again, and her fingers were burning hot.

"You'll always be with us, Lalna," she murmured. "Right here."

She laid her palm over her stomach and laughed a bright, crystalline laugh.

And tears and blood ran from Lalna's eyes as he was slowly, inch by inch, digested.


End file.
